Girl Meets Hurt
by PRINCESSJOSLIN
Summary: Riley is being bullied and is being pushed aside. Maya is the star of the show. Josh wants to protect his niece.
1. Chapter 1

_YOU ARE WORTHLESS, EVEN YOUR'GODFATHER' IS ONLY THERE FOR YOU BESTFRIEND_

A tear falls down my face silently, anoter text for my anonymous bully. Sad a part is that its true. Ever since I can remeber Shawn and I have never had a good relationship. He'd visit every once and a while but that just meant I went to my room more often than useall. It's not like I haven't tried trust me I have, but the moment he met Maya then he stated to come around. Even then he only ever talks to me about Maya or when Maya is arround. He doesnt care but I guess it's okay because Mayas happy and thats all I want for her is to be happy.

 **(THE NEXT MORNING)**

I woke up hoping it'll be a better day, so I get up, do my morning rotian and then i get naother text.

 _YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU SHOULD WEAR THAT...YOU ARE SO FAT JUST DIE YOUR SUCH A WASTE OF SPACE_

I look in the mirror and relize there right so I change into my dad old collage weatshrit. I then go downstairs and see mom fighting aggie to eat oatmeal, dad talking on the phone and Shawn and Maya talking. I walk to Auggie and say,"If you eat your oatmeal I'll take you to the park tomorrow."

His eyes went wide and he starts to eat and mom says,"Thank you." She looks at me and says,"Riley its hot outside, why are you wearing a sweatshrit."

"I don't feel real good and I have a shrit underneath so if I get hot I'll take it off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to school."

"What about breakfast?"

"Not that hungry, Maya are you ready?" directing my attention to her.

"Oh Shawn is going to take me."

"Oh, Okay I'll see you at school then." Hiding my disappointment.

"See you later then."

"Okay see you later guys." I say grabbing my back-pack and phone heading out the door.

 **(TIME SKIP TO SUBWAY )**

As Im waiting for my stop I see my Uncle Josh, I walk up to him and poke him on the sholder and say,"Uncle Josh."

"Riley! How's my favorite neice doing."

"I'm your only neice."

"Well your still my favorite." I smile at that.

"How is classes going."

"Harder than I was expecting, How's first year of high school going, how is Dr. trutleneck and Cowboy doing."

"It's good Farkel's girlfriend Smakle is coming with us and so is Lucas friend Zay you've met him right is coming too."

"Yeah I remember him and Maya how is she I haven't seen her in a couble months."

"Oh shes good, Shawn is acctuly taking her to school thats why I am alone today."

"OH cool, are you meeting one of your friends?"  
"I was supposed to meet Farkle and Lucas but Farkle is waling with Smakle and Lucas was taking Zay for breakfast before school."

"Well do you mind me walking with you?"

"You don't have to Uncle Josh I know you probley have a bunch to do."

"No, your more important." That nearly brought tears to her eyes its been awhile since somebody really paid attention to her.

"Yeah, okay um well lets go then."

We get off and began walking towards Abigal Adams Highschool on the way we make small talk.

 **(TIME SKIP TO AT SCHOOL)**

"Thank you for walking me to school Uncle Josh."

"No problem Riles, I love you."

"I love you too, oh I better get to class, Ill see you for family game night?"

"Yes ma'am, now get to class." With that I ran to class yeing bye.

 _ **JOSH POV**_

Laughings at my nieces antics, I realize that was only time she been hersef all morning.

Going to wak away i see her phone on the floor, it must have fell out of her pocket. I pick it up an notice she had a couple of texts I look to see if its anything important telling myself I'm not snooping Im being a good Uncle _(mentally rolling my eyes at myself i am so snooping)_

I notice he has a text from Lucas teling her Good Moring. A text from Farkel telling her that he needs help planning Smakles surprize birthday. Then he notice a few from an unnown number. He opened it to see

 _OMG REALLY RUNNING TO YOUR UNCE BECAUSE NOBODY WANTS YOU_

 _YOU ARE SO UGLY JUST DIE_

 _NO WONDER YOUR UNCLE IS AROUND JUST TO TALK ABOUT MAYA JUST LIKE YOUR 'GODFATHER'_

 _GUESS WHO I JUST SAW TOGEHER...GUESS HE DOESNT WANT YOU EITHER I MEAN WHO WOULD_

He scwouls to see a picture of Lucas and Maya sitting next each other. The phome dings again and it says

 _I GUESS MAYA IS JUST BETTER THEN YOU IN EVERYWAY, DIDN'T SHE SAY SHE WAS GOING WITH SHAWN AND DIDNT LUCAS SAY HE AND ZAY WERE GOING TO BREAKFAST, I GUESS THEY ARE JUST TRIED OF YOU MABEY ITS A HINT, YOU AND YOUR UGLYNESS SHOULD JUST DIE_

Angry that someone woud do this to his niece, he realizes that he has to confront Riley on this. So he texts Cory and tells him that he walked Riley to school and she droppped her phone, so to tell Riley that he would meet her after school. He turns to leave and he sees Maya and the rest of the gang waking together. Maya sees him and walks over to him and says, "What are you doing here Boing?"  
"I was dropping off Riley." I say with a sight attitude.  
"Oh well I have to get to class, bye." she walks away

I walk away trying to figure out how to adress this.


	2. Chapter 2

RILEYS POV

Walking into school and I am stopped by my dad,"Hey Riles, wheres Farkle and the rest of them I thought you walking with them?"

"Maya caught a ride with Shawn and Zay just got back so Lucas took him out for breakfast you know guy stuff then Farkle picked Smakle up from her house." just I fiisheed his phone buzzed.  
He looks at it and says,"Josh walked you, Riley you really shoudnt bother him like that you know he has classes he can't be late for. Josh says to met him after school to get your phone."

"But, I...Nevermind your right it win't happen again, I have to get going I'll see you for History." I walk to my science class.  
When I get there I see that our test scores are on the wall I look for my name and see I got an 'A'. My science teacher says ,"Congratulations Riley another 'A' your parents should be proud!" I smile and sit down.

'They shouldnt they.' I mumble and sit down.

Ring!

The bell rings and Maya, Zay, Lucas and Farkle walk in. Our Science teacher tehn says,"Okay class get into pairs."

Zay and Lucas go together, and Maya asks, "Riley you wouldn't mind if I snagged Farkle this time would you."

"Me and him are always partners in science." I say confussed.

"It's just since I got an 'A' mom has been craken down on my grades, you understand."

"Well okay then, thats fine."

"Okay class does anyone not have a partner?" Im the only one who raises my hand.

"Okay Ms. Matthews would you mind working by yourself."

"No not at all."I smile a fake smile.

"Okay lets start..." I drown his voice out and start to read my textbook.

 **(Time skip English)  
** "Okay today class were going to be writing things thats been happening in our life, weather its at hom, school, or sports. WHat ever but I want you get deep, and it doesn't have to just include present things it can include past."

We all beingin the assigniment...The class is almost over and Harper says,"Also you can turn it in anyounimis if you would like, if its something to personal." she looks at Maya and Smakle.  
We all nod our heads and continue to write our pieces.

(Time skip History)

When we get to History I see that someone else is sitting in my seat. When Maya notices me she says,"Hey you wouldnt mind if my new friend sits here today right?"  
"Nope, not at all." I plaster on another fake smile.  
I walked to the back of the class and The Rebel/Bradon said,"Dang that must suck."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Having all your friends, turn against you."  
"What, no Maya just decied to sit with someone else."  
"Maya could have moved seats to sit next to her or she could have sat on the other side of her yet she allowed her to take your seat."  
"You don't knowwhat your talking about." I snapped getting ticked off at him.

"You've changed Matthews, and it seems that the only ones who've noticed is people who you don't know very well. They might know Riley Mattews 'Super-kulusts' but they the five who really knowyou don't see you fading into the backround."

"I zm not, its that at the moment there is alot of stuff going on so Im jsut one the back burner a little bit."  
"A little bit, when the last time someone had conversation with you not mentioning once about your friends and no this doesn't count."

"It doesnt matter, there just preocupide and besides Im fine."

"But is fine good enough." just as he said that my dad walked in.

"Okay today we are going to be taking a role call we haven't done that in a while and I want to make sure I know your names, Okay Darby, Smakel, Farkel , Zay, Friar, Hart , Harts friend..ooh new girl whatyour name?"

"My name is Ashley Evans."

"Okay , moving on Charlie-" "Cheese Soflie" Maya yells out "  
"Yogie,MIssy, Bobby, Brandon, Brenda?...Maya where is Riley."

"She came in I dont know?"  
"Is she ditching class?" Lucas asks.

"Im right here." I raise my hand.  
"Oh sorry Riley disnt see you." I ndded and lowerd my hand.

"Okay we are learning about..."I drowned him out and started working on my English paper again.


End file.
